Soulmates
by A Fading Angel
Summary: Kikyo will stop at nothing to regain her soul from Kagome. What will Inuyasha do? Whose life is on the line? [InuKag]
1. Confrontation

Soulmates  
  
By: Mitsukai04  
  
Disclaimer: 1.) Defined as a testimony made to deny ownership to copyrighted material. 2.) A statement made to save your own ass. (Meaning, I don't own anything!)  
  
Author's Note: Loosely based on my soul mate theory, which can be found on my Inuyasha web site. Enjoy! ^.^  
  
~~~  
  
She opened the sliding door silently and slipped into the room. But he knew that she was there.  
  
He had sensed her presence the moment she had stepped foot onto his castle. "Kikyo... what brings you here?" he asked, his voice a mix of annoyance and amusement.  
  
The miko glared daggers into his back as she moved towards him. "I'm losing him."  
  
At this, he chuckled. "Losing him? My dear priestess, you LOST him long ago. Have you not been able to see that?"  
  
Kikyo could feel the anger rise within her, and her hands crackled dangerously with her miko magic. Although he became slightly aware of her silent threat, he paid no heed to it as he turned slowly to face, a smirk on his face.  
  
"Tell me, Kikyo. how is it possible to be jealous of yourself?"  
  
"She is not me," she replied through gritted teeth.  
  
"Of course not. She is everything you never will be. And you hate her for it."  
  
Kikyo took a large step forward and lashed out with her hand, her power crackling around her.  
  
He nimbly leaped back, barely registering the attack.  
  
"I have no time for your mind games, Naraku. I need to get him back. How do I do it?"  
  
Naraku turned away from her, striding across the room.  
  
"In case you had forgotten Kikyo, let me remind you that you are walking dead. She has your soul now; you no longer have a right to it. Beyond her being, it is that soul that binds her to him."  
  
Kikyo stood still, but her eyes narrowed. "You're saying the soul plays an important role?"  
  
"Of course it does."  
  
She slowly moved forward, almost walking in circles around him. "Then all I need is my soul back."  
  
Naraku slowly began to chuckle. "You try to make it sound so simple. To get your soul back, you'll have to kill the young maiden. Then, and only then, will Inuyasha be forced to choose."  
  
~~*~~  
  
Kagome sighed in deep frustration as she turned to glare at the hanyou behind her. "Inuyasha, for the 10 millionth time... WE'RE LOST."  
  
He evenly returned the glare and snorted. "Feh. How would you know?"  
  
"We've been walking around in circles for the past 30 minutes and YOU know it! That, and we can't find Miroku, Shippo, and Sango! We're lost!"  
  
"So we took the wrong path! We'll just go back!"  
  
"Don't you DARE yell at me! This is all your fault!"  
  
"No it's NOT. and I'm NOT YELLING!"  
  
"Yes you are!"  
  
"NO I'M NOT!"  
  
"STOP YELLING AT ME!"  
  
"Gods, woman. you are INFURITATING!"  
  
"SIT!"  
  
WHAM!  
  
Kagome stomped over to where Inuyasha had face-planted into the ground.  
  
"That's what you get. Now come on, let's go back the way we came."  
  
Inuyasha muttered a few colorful curses before peeling himself off the ground and walking after her. Unknown to the both of them, a silent figure moved to follow them.  
  
~~~  
  
Kagome continued to walk on, warily looking over her shoulder every so often to make the grumpy half-demon was still behind her. The last thing she wanted was to be caught in a dark forest on her own.  
  
A sudden chill ran through Kagome, and she paused for a moment, only to brush it off. When another cold chill slid down her spine, Kagome stopped dead in her tracks. Something was following them. Something angry and powerful.  
  
Inuyasha trudged along behind Kagome, mumbling 'stupid girl' to himself every now and then, but having forgiven her nonetheless.  
  
He wouldn't admit it, but he had been so preoccupied with his thoughts, that he had gotten them lost.  
  
Once again having fallen into deep thinking, Inuyasha didn't notice Kagome shudder ahead of him, pause, and then continue to walk.  
  
He also didn't notice when she completely stopped walking altogether just a few feet ahead of him.  
  
So it wasn't all that surprising that he walked straight into the force field of magic.  
  
Inuyasha crashed straight into it, and was flung backward.  
  
When he let out a roar of surprise, Kagome turned and ran to him, her eyes wide. "Inuyasha?!"  
  
The half-demon slowly stood up, and stared at the powerful blue aura separating him from her. "A spirit shield," he sputtered and looked around for the source of it.  
  
Seeing no one, he moved to jump over the barrier, but let out a growl when he saw the spirit shield begin to close over him, trapping him within. "Damn!"  
  
Kagome stood in front of him, frightened. "Inuyasha, what do we do? How do I get you out?" she asked in a trembling voice.  
  
"It's alright, Kagome. We just have to find who's doing this-"  
  
His words died away in his throat as the silent figure from earlier emerged from the trees and slowly moved towards them.  
  
Kagome watched him, confused by his sudden silence. "What's wrong, Inuyasha?"  
  
He continued to stare over her shoulder. Kagome turned to see what he was looking at, and gasped, finding herself face to face with her former self.  
  
"Kikyo," Inuyasha whispered.  
  
The dead miko glanced up at the hanyou and smiled coldly. "Hello Inuyasha. So good to see you," she said in a steely voice.  
  
She turned her hard glare onto Kagome, who had backed up against the spirit shield. "I have come to claim what is rightfully mine," Kikyo whispered softly. Kagome stood frozen, unsure of what she meant.  
  
But realization dawned quickly onto Inuyasha and he began to throw himself against the shield, repeatedly being repelled by the powerful magic. "No! Kikyo, don't do this!" he yelled, clawing at the magic that he held him fast.  
  
"Silence!" she snapped at him, before looking at Kagome again. "You belong to me, Inuyasha. Only me. If I cannot have you, then no one can. Especially her."  
  
Kikyo raised a pointed finger to Kagome, who pressed her back completely against the spirit shield, attempting to put more distance between them.  
  
She quickly remembered what Kikyo could do with a raised finger and tried to move away, but it was too late. "Please Kikyo, stop. Leave us alone-"  
  
Kagome found herself unable to move, glowing a faint blue. She slumped to her knees and stared blankly at the ground.  
  
Kikyo lowered her hand and moved towards an angry Inuyasha. "If you are unwilling to die at my hands, then so be it. But forcing you to watch her perish is just as sweet." With that, she moved away.  
  
Inuyasha roared and pulled out Testusaiga, using all his strength against the spirit shield. No! This can't be happening! Kagome, I will protect you! I'll break free, I promise you that!... Kikyo, why are you doing this?  
  
Kagome watched Inuyasha attack the force field with all his might, and a single tear rolled down her cheek. In her state of immobility, thoughts raced through her mind. What's happening? Why is Kikyo doing this? What does she want?  
  
Kikyo's words repeated in her head until the horrible truth dawned upon her. What's rightfully hers... my soul! She wants my soul! She's going to take it from me!  
  
Kagome let out a tiny cry and wished desperately that she could move away from the dead miko, but she knew she was stuck.  
  
She was frozen until Kikyo got what she wanted, and Inuyasha was helpless as long as he was stuck within the spirit shield. He could only watch.  
  
Kikyo raised her hand again, moving Kagome like a puppet. She raised her reincarnation into the air and slammed her against a tree in front of her.  
  
Kagome's mind screamed in agony, but her only outer response where the flow of tears streaming from her eyes.  
  
With her hand still raised, Kikyo moved to stand in front of Kagome, staring at her directly in the eyes. "He is not yours to claim. He will forever be mine. Even if you still have his heart after you take your last breath, at least I will have his soul!"  
  
Kikyo took a few steps back as her words slowly began to sink into Kagome. She outstretched her hands and a bow began to take shape in her left hand. An arrow appeared in her right hand.  
  
Kagome's eyes widened in fear, but she was unable to scream.  
  
Inuyasha watched in horror and continued his desperate attempt to break free. "NO!"  
  
Kikyo, ignoring Inuyasha's pleas, continued to step back until she was a good distance away from the pinned Kagome. "He is only mine, as is that soul!"  
  
She raised the bow and arrow, pointing directly at Kagome's heart. "Now die."  
  
The arrow was released. 


	2. Battle

Soulmates  
  
By: Mitsukai04  
  
Disclaimer: Yes, I own EVERYTHING! Know what else? I believe I can fly!  
  
~~~  
  
The split second Kikyo released her arrow, a loud roar that sounded a great deal like thunder and an ear-splitting crash came from behind her.  
  
Caught off guard, the miko turned quickly to see what had happened to her spirit shield.  
  
In doing so, she lost her focus on Kagome, who flew up and away from the tree and then landed on the ground with a 'thud!', the blue aura that had been surrounding her now gone.  
  
Kikyo stared in shock at Inuyasha, who was now free of her magic.  
  
He was tightly gripping the Testusaiga and taking deep breaths, his eyes hidden by his hair.  
  
"How did you-"  
  
Kikyo's fell short as Inuyasha looked up at her, his eyes a dangerous red.  
  
But when he saw Kagome fall and hit the ground, having been released from Kikyo's spell, his eyes immediately returned to their bold gold color.  
  
He dropped his sword and cried out in a shaky voice. "KAGOME!"  
  
Inuyasha pushed past Kikyo, who stumbled to the ground, and ran with inhuman speed to her.  
  
He scooped up the human girl in his arms, gently cradling her in his lap. "Kagome, are you-"  
  
Inuyasha swallowed his words when he saw the arrow protruding from Kagome's stomach. The scent of her blood hit his nose in horrible realization.  
  
Kagome's eyes fluttered open for a moment and she looked upon Inuyasha's face with warm recognition. A look of pain then shadowed her face before she could speak and she fell unconscious once again.  
  
Inuyasha could not contain the growl growing in his throat. He turned to face the undead priestess standing calmly a few feet away.  
  
"Why, Kikyo? WHY? Kagome has done nothing to you! This is between you and me!"  
  
Kikyo's eyes narrowed angrily as her power began to crackle around her.  
  
"That foolish reincarnation of myself should have stayed in her own world! You are mine, Inuyasha, and it will remain that way for all of time."  
  
Kikyo was a little more than startled when Inuyasha moved quickly to stand directly in front of her, his face mere inches away from hers.  
  
"Fine then," he growled. "I'm yours! But leave Kagome alone."  
  
"She is a nuisance that must be destroyed in order for you and I to be as one."  
  
Inuyasha took a step back, slightly surprised by the implication of her comment.  
  
"You're... jealous of Kagome? You actually feel threatened by her?"  
  
Kikyo remained calm, despite the flame of anger that had appeared in her eyes. "Inuyasha, I must regain my soul! It is the only way!"  
  
Kikyo moved swiftly past him and towards the unconscious Kagome, only to have Inuyasha step in front her again, a low growl as her only warning.  
  
Desperate, Kikyo moved forward and clutched the front of his kimono. "Inuyasha, you don't understand! You and I were fated to be with one another! Soulmates, Inuyasha! My soul completes yours. The fragment that I contain now isn't enough! I must regain my soul!"  
  
Inuyasha's eyes visibly softened with pain as old wounds were reopened by her words. He carefully took hold of Kikyo by the wrists and pulled her hands away from his kimono.  
  
"It was also fate that drove us apart, Kikyo. We may have been soulmates, but destiny was cruel to us. I do regret the way things turned out, and I probably always will. But you're dead now, Kikyo, and have been for 50 years. We've both been given a second chance...through Kagome. If anything, the fragment of soul that you have rightfully belongs to her now. Kagome is...my new soulmate. I...love her."  
  
All the while as he spoke, Kikyo kept her head bowed. At hearing Inuyasha's declaration of love for her reincarnation, her body shook violently with sobs.  
  
Inuyasha stepped away from her and looked away. So much pain. They had both caused each other so much pain. But he could not deny the truth. He loved Kagome now, perhaps even more than he ever could for Kikyo.  
  
Kikyo's hands clenched into fists as she looked up again at her former love. "If I can't have you, NO ONE CAN!"  
  
Inuyasha, startled by her words, turned quickly to look at her, only to see that her eyes were now a blinding white before being thrown against a tree.  
  
~~~  
  
Kagome groaned in pain as she tried to lift herself off the ground. The blood loss was making her incredibly dizzy but she was determined to get back up. The sight of Kikyo's arrow still protruding from her stomach wasn't helpful either.  
  
Her arms shook with the weight of her tiny frame before she sank to the ground again, lying on her side. She was still too weak.  
  
It was then that she heard Kikyo's cry of outrage and saw Inuyasha thrown against a tree by a powerful burst of energy.  
  
Kagome let out a tiny cry of shock. "Inuyasha," she cried out softly.  
  
She watched as Kikyo moved swiftly towards Inuyasha, her arms lifted in a threatening manner.  
  
'No! She won't take him away from me!," Kagome thought as she summoned all her energy to move once again.  
  
It was then she noticed Kikyo's forgotten bow. She glanced down at the arrow within her and a plan began to form.  
  
~~~  
  
Inuyasha struggled against Kikyo's energy as she moved quietly towards him.  
  
"She CANNOT have you, Inuyasha! I won't let her! This new love will NOT replace what we had!"  
  
Kikyo's arms rose as orbs of energy began to form in both hands.  
  
Inuyasha's eyes widened as he still continued to struggle. "Kikyo, don't do this!"  
  
Kikyo brought both orbs of energy together, creating a larger, more powerful orb. "I must! There is no other way!"  
  
As Kikyo moved to throw the deadly orb at Inuyasha, a voice called out from behind her.  
  
"Think again, Kikyo!"  
  
Caught off guard, Kikyo turned around angrily just as an arrow was shot through her stomach.  
  
The sound of shattering clay was heard as Kikyo stared at her reincarnation.  
  
Kagome stood several feet away, poised with a bow in her hand. The arrow that had struck her in the stomach was gone, having been used to shoot Kikyo, and the large wound was bleeding freely. Yet Kagome did not lose her ground as she stood still, her eyes blazing with sheer determination.  
  
"It ends NOW, Kikyo."  
  
'Please let this work!' Kagome silently thought to herself.  
  
Kikyo, though still surprised, managed a smirk before raising the large orb of energy into view. "Think again, little girl," she said as she prepared to strike down Kagome.  
  
It was then that Kagome dropped the bow and clasped her hands together, closing her eyes in concentration.  
  
Kikyo took it as a sign of defeat and raised the orb.  
  
Kagome kept her eyes closed as she did her best to channel her energy into her arrow. Her blood was still on the arrow that she had used against Kikyo, and she only hoped that would increase her strength. Kikyo's startled cry of horror caused Kagome's to snap open.  
  
The dead miko's orb had vanished. Her eyes had returned to a normal color as she began to glow a bright pink. Kikyo clutched the arrow in her stomach and glared at Kagome.  
  
"What have you done to me?!?"  
  
Kagome had little time to respond as the source of light violently exited Kikyo's body and entered her own.  
  
Kikyo reached out for the light in vain. "NO! My soul!..." Losing her soul fragment triggered the release of all of souls that had been contained within her body.  
  
Kagome watched as her former self dropped to her knees and reached her arms out to the heavens before crumbling away into dust.  
  
Throughout the entire event, Inuyasha had managed to stand and lean against a tree as he watched everything unfold before his eyes.  
  
As Kikyo turned into dust, Kagome saw him at a distance and took a step towards him, clutching her wound as the hanyou did his best to move towards her.  
  
"Inuyasha...I'm sorry," she whispered as she fell to the ground.  
  
"Kagome!"  
  
~~~  
  
Author's Note: Only one more chapter to go! Thanks for reading! 


End file.
